


Show off

by syzaw



Series: The Journey [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzaw/pseuds/syzaw
Summary: Sylar and Tracy are teamed together to pull off a pretty simple mission. It goes well. Kinda.





	Show off

Sylar arrived at the location he was texted and looked around. Early as usual. He found a spot and sat down in the ground cross-legged. He was sure to sit in a corner so that nothing could sneak up on him and he was able to keep an eye on the room. Sure that could lead to him being trapped if anything were to happen, but he knew he'd have a fighting chance so long as he saw it coming. He wasn't even sure why he was expecting an attack. Perhaps he had to take a break at some point and calm his nerves. Taking on dangerous jobs all the time was really affecting his mental health.  
  
Tracy had been working undercover for weeks and managed to set up a meeting to discuss weapon sales. This was a cover to find a child with electric based abilities that they knew was being held by this group. Sylar was assigned to search the building to find the child while she kept them busy. His improvization skills and multiple abilities made him an easy choice and Micah was fast to recommend him to work with Tracy. He appreciated the young man's constant support.    
  
Despite his young age everyone trusted and respected Micah. In fact one of the main reasons Sylar became more trusted was because he vouched for him repeatedly and stood by him. He fondly recalled the fact that Micah believed in him even when he didnt believe in himself. He couldn't figure out why. Perhaps because Micah is the kind of person who can see other people's potential and the good in them. He was excited to meet Tracy because of her familial relationship with him. After all, anyone who was close to Micah would most likely have a better opinion of him and he wouldn't end up feeling trapped and desperate to prove himself.  
  
He had been taking on so many jobs and working so hard that he barely had time for himself. In fact he never got much sleep and his apartment looked like it had been robbed. He barely upkept his appearance, though it had gotten better after Peter told him off for arriving at work particularly desheveled one day. At least he always found time to eat...well he found time to snack anyway, it may have been a while since his last full meal. Anyone who would take time to observe him could likely tell that he was incredibly unhealthy, though it's not like he was very healthy before he started working for the company either. "Sylar. Hey." He felt a poke and jumped up into a defensive stance. Micah. Shit he fell asleep, didn't he?  
  
"Your fists should be defending your chest." He dropped his arms embarrassed when he heard Tracy's voice. Great he barely knew her and he already messed up. He never really learned how to fight, always using his abilities or even weapons to gain an advantage. Nevermind the whole not being desperate to prove himself thing, "You're a lot less threatening than I remember you being." She grinned. Oh good she played it off. Hopefully that was a good thing.  
  
"I've actually been told that before hah...guess I fell asleep" He held back a yawn, "Well it's nice to be able to actually meet you this time, Tracy." He straightened himself out and rubbed his eyes before brushing some dirt off of his pants.  
  
"Okay...well just don't fall asleep again." She shrugged rather dismissively. Okay nevermind maybe he did still have to prove himself. She took some papers that Micah was holding out. After noticing that he still had papers and was looking at him, Sylar took the last of them. "So." Tracy started, "This is all we need I think."  
  
"Hm...alright." He began to examine what he was given. Blueprints of each floor it seemed, "Are you also coming? I wasn't expecting you to be here too." He gave Micah a rather desperate look. Him being there would really help out since he was still getting used to being on good terms with people. He was never very good at conversation and meeting new people. The only thing that made him good at that was pretending to be someone else, but he couldn't really do that with people he was supposed to associate with regularly.  
  
"Nope." Micah shrugged and pulled his hood over his head, "I wanted to say hi to Molly." he looked from Tracy to Sylar, "Alright. So... report to Noah. He's waitin for you to text him. You already have his number, just tell him when you're done so he can get you." He gave Tracy a quick hug before running off in the direction of the nearest subway station.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble!" Tracy waved as he left. She then turned her attention to Sylar and pointed to a spot on the blueprints, "This is where the meeting is in case anything goes wrong." She pointed to another spot, "This is one of the areas that the target might be in. If she's not there then you might have to just figure it out. You have all those powers though so just...improvise."  
  
"Of course." He made a mental note of those locations and calculated the multiple routes he could take to get there, "Know anything about the guards and staff?"  
  
"Nope." Tracy laughed, "You're on your own there." she checked her watch, "Okay lets go or I'm going to be late."  
  
Sylar took the subway with Tracy to hells kitchen, where the building was located, and watched her enter the building from a safe distance. As was the plan he waited for a text from Micah confirming that the building's security system was down before going in himself.  
  
He walked straight up to the front desk and looked at the person's name tag, "Ay Joe, is it?" He spoke with a deep brooklyn accent, "A'ight I need access to the building for an inspection."  
  
"Excuse me? For what?" The man was confused as was expected, but seemed slightly intimidated by Sylar's confidence. Good, that's a start. With things like this intimidation was key. Overconfidence can get almost anything done.  
  
"For what? waddaya think? Someone's gotta make sure everything's up to code around here." He leaned against the desk and sighed, "Listen, Kelly said she was gonna let me in but she cancelled last minute and I'm all the way from Yonkers. Can ya just do me a favor here?" He chose a name that he saw on a plaque in the building so that he would at least be somewhat familiar with the name.  
  
Joe considered for a moment, "Kelly huh? Hmm...I'm not sure if I should.." Uncertainty. Uncertainty was always positive, he knew he was getting to him. Sylar was originally unsure of his decision to be rude, but it seemed to have worked.  
  
"I'll be in and out." He took out a pen and note pad from his pocket, "No one will even notice I'm here."  
  
Joe opened a drawer and started leafing through it. It wasn't long before Sylar was handed a visitors pass, "Alright. Fine."  
  
The plan went by the book much to Sylar's surprise. He was able to creep around and find the child very quickly. The child was unconscious which, while worrying, made his job easier. Now to sneak an unconscious child out of the building. He took his coat off and carefully wrapped the child in it before picking her up.  
  
He didn't have much of a problem taking her out of the building from there. Only one person questioned him and he just laughed and explained that his daughter had fallen asleep waiting for him to finish a meeting. After a short conversation about how wonderful having children was he was out and safe. Free to make his way toward the spot he was supposed to meet Tracy and Noah at.  
  
He began to feel increasingly uneasy, knowing that there was something wrong if Tracy hadn't arrived at the meetup point yet. She hadn't even texted him. He didn't know what else to do so he texted Noah, knowing that he would be the best one to ask for advice. He offered to pick up the kid right now so long as Sylar made sure she was well hidden. He followed his advice before rushing back into the building to find Tracy. He knew from the blueprints that the meeting she was at was on the top floor in a rather large conference room.  
  
He was worried that she was in danger and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. It would be harder on his body, but faster. It would also be easier to sneak in since his presence wouldn't be announced by the ding. He held his ear to the door, straining to listen. If only he still had his enhanced hearing. After a while of silence he slowly opened the door to peek in. At the sight of Tracy being surrounded by three men with guns he flung the door open and it slammed against the wall with a loud bang.  
  
All three people wasted no time turning around and shooting at him. Luckily he was prepared for trouble and all of the bullets froze in the air and dropped to the ground before they could hit him, "Are you fucking kidding me?" One of the guys said exhasperatedly. He smirked, people's frustration when they realized he was hard to kill was always entertaining to him.  
  
Before Sylar could do much else people started rushing into the room from behind him. Clearly someone must have sounded an alarm. Someone...like himself. Shit okay that was probably his fault. The noise from the door must have alerted someone. He felt a rush of heat behind him and turned to see that he and Tracy weren't the only ones with abilities among them. Fuck.  
  
He heard screaming from the men with guns and knew that Tracy was taking advantage of the distraction. Good, that left him to deal with the other guys. He felt searing hot pain and pressure on his neck as one of the men attempted to strangle him with burning hands. His body began to panic from the lack of air despite him knowing that his healing would keep him alive. He took a heavy blow to his side from someone else. Okay not cool but at least it cleared his mind. Sylar grabbed the pyrokinetic's arm and sent electricity running through his body while dodging the other man's punches. His fists looked like they were covered in stone, no wonder he got hit so hard.  
  
As he tried to fend the two off he wondered why Tracy hadn't done much else and stole a quick glance behind him to see her crouching and breathing heavily. She was wounded, how did he not realize that before? He carefully made his way toward her, throwing fire at someone with one hand and ice at someone else with the other hand. He had to improvise and fast or this was the end for both of them. He could hear more people coming and there was no way he could help her and fight more people off at the same time.  
  
Luckily as what seemed to be the norm with the fancier buildings in the city, the room had massive windows. Windows that a person could easily jump out of if only he could figure out how to break them. The people were clearly too preoccupied with him to bother with Tracy so he had no trouble maneuvering around the room and getting closer to the windows. He hoped that perhaps if he brought the fighting close he could break a window with their combined abilities. He was right. The men were angry and confused by Sylar's multiple abilities and it made them impulsive. He grabbed Tracy and did the last thing anyone probably expected. He jumped out.  
  
Moments before hitting the ground he suddenly rocketed up diagonally and landed on a nearby rooftop to tend to Tracy's wound before going to the meetup point where Noah should already be waiting, "Show off." Tracy laughed and then winced as Sylar applied pressure to the wound in her shoulder.  
  
Sylar looked her over for other injuries. Luckily everything besides the whole bullet wound situation seemed fine. He was never very good at first aid and didn't have any supplies on him. They weren't too far away from where Noah should be waiting, though. He sent him a text updating him on the situation. "You're going to be okay but...how did this happen? What pissed them off?"  
  
"They got me by surprise. I think they knew something was up..." She groaned, "I probably could have handled it, you know? You're the one who set off that alarm."  
  
Sylar helped her up, feeling pretty guilty that he made the entire situation worse, "You're right." He leaned against the edge of the building and looked around to find a spot where they wouldn't be seen flying down. Hopefully they were lucky when he jumped out of the other building, he didn't want to do anything that impulsive again so soon. "I should have waited."  
  
"And the kid?" What little Sylar knew about Tracy was her abilities and that Micah trusted her. He was not surprised at all that she'd be more concerned with the kid they were sent to rescue than she was with herself. "You were supposed to be with the kid, what happened?"  
  
"Safe with Noah. I asked him for help before I went to check on you." He carefully held her as he flew down the side of the building. He quickly checked his phone after feeling it buzz, "Yup, he's waiting to take us in so we can write the report. Ugh."  
  
"Well I got shot, so you're writing it." Tracy laughed and leaned against him for support as they walked together. She was weak from pain and blood loss, but was clearly going to be just fine if she had the energy to make jokes.  
  
"I won't argue with that." Sylar smiled. Perhaps teaming them up together was a good idea. It seemed that she didn't hold his mistakes over his head which was...relieving. He hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that he was assigned to work with her.


End file.
